


you know you're gonna deserve this

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Boss/Employee Relationship, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Safer Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, phil loves it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy knows better than to show up late for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know you're gonna deserve this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talulabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulabelle/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Sarah! I hope you enjoy a little OT3 spanking. It's a little early, but I thought you could use a pick-me-up. ^_^
> 
> Since I couldn't very well ask her to beta her own present, this is unbeta'd, so if you see anything, please let me know.
> 
> Title is from "You Lie" by The Band Perry.

_from: "Phillip J. Coulson" <p.j.coulson@shield.gov>_  
 _to: "Darcy M. Lewis" <d.m.lewis@shield.gov>_  
 _time: 14 August 2012 15:57:23_  
 _subject: Please come see me before you leave the office_

_Miss Lewis,_

_Before you leave for the evening, please stop by my office. I have something I would like to discuss with you._

_PC_

\--

Darcy ran her fingers through her hair and nervously adjusted her glasses. Almost everyone else in the office was already gone; only those high-up enough for their own offices routinely stayed past five. Unfortunately for her, Agent Coulson was one of those. If this took longer than fifteen minutes, she was going to miss her train, which meant she wouldn't make it back to her apartment until after 6:30, which meant her 7:00 date was going to get delayed. Again.

She took a deep breath and knocked. 

"Come in."

Darcy opened the door and stepped just far enough inside to let her close it behind her. Agent Coulson didn't even look up from his paperwork.

"Lock the door, please, Miss Lewis."

She swallowed and quickly turned the lock. The click of the deadbolt echoed loudly in the otherwise silent office. She stood stock still for several minutes, long enough that her arches began to ache from her new, higher heels. Finally, Coulson set down his pen, straightened his papers, and leaned back in his chair to meet her eyes. "Do you know why I called you in here, Miss Lewis?"

Darcy dropped her gaze to the floor and shook her head. "No, sir."

"Mmm," he said. "You were ten minutes late to work this morning. We do not appreciate tardiness here at SHIELD."

She took a deep breath, and the nervous tension in her belly morphed into anticipation. "I'm sorry, sir. I was unavoidably detained," she explained, voice meek.

"Did I ask for an excuse?" he asked. His voice was soft, but his tone was hard and unyielding.

She shook her head and raised her face to meet his gaze. "No, sir. It was inexcusable, and it won't happen again. I promise."

Agent Coulson sighed. "Somehow, Miss Lewis, I simply do not believe you. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take more drastic measures to ensure your future promptness."

"And..." She licked her lips. "What measures might those be. Sir?"

"Punitive measures," he said flatly. "Come here."

Darcy walked slowly across the carpeted office floor until she stood across the desk from Agent Coulson. He arched an eyebrow at her and turned his chair to the side, and she huffed out a petulant sigh before circling the desk to stand in front of him. He patted his lap, where his half-hard cock tented the line of his trousers. Darcy sucked in a shuddering breath and draped her body across his thighs, her head facing the desk, and pillowed her face on her folded arms.

Agent Coulson ran a gentle hand down the line of her spine to cup her ass. "I think one strike for each minute late is sufficient, don't you?"

She bit her lip and nodded mutely as he raised her filmy floral skirt, exposing her thong-clad buttocks.

His hand was hot against her bare skin as he rubbed comforting circles on each cheek. "Ready, Darcy?" Phil murmured, tone gentle.

"Yes," she whispered. 

The first slap came hard and fast. Darcy yelped, more from surprise than pain. "One," she said.

"Good, you remembered to count," he praised her, just before raining two more quick slaps on the same spot.

"Two, three," she breathed, her skin heating. He rubbed the sting away, then smacked the other cheek twice. "Four, five."

"You're doing so good," he crooned, and alternated sides for the next three.

Her voice was shaky and her eyes teared up as she counted six, seven, and eight, her cunt wet and aching in a completely different way than her ass. She whined out nine and buried her face in her arms as his hand came down on her already throbbing skin.

"Just one more, baby, doing so good," he said, then spanked her one final time. 

She cried out "Ten," then let out a shuddering sigh and relaxed her tense muscles, melting into a boneless mess in Phil's lap. She could feel his erection pressing into her belly, and she moaned. "I-- I need--" she stuttered, struggling to articulate her burning want as she moved to straddle him.

"I know, I know," he said, his voice strained. He unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, pushing them down until they pooled around his ankles on the floor. Phil opened a drawer and produced a condom, ripping the foil packet open with his teeth and rolling it quickly onto his hard cock. Darcy whined as he tugged aside her soaked thong and thrust up into her.

She gripped the lapels of his suit coat as she rode him, and moaned his name as she came embarrassingly quickly. Phil followed soon after, his strong hands holding her hips still as he shuddered out his orgasm. 

She relaxed into his chest, her head nestled into the curve of his neck as he petted and kissed her hair. After a moment, he nudged her over to let his softening cock slide out and got rid of the condom. Without bothering to do up his pants, he pulled her close again and began rubbing circles on her back.

"Good?" he murmured.

Darcy swallowed and nodded. "I missed my train," she said, her voice still a little breathy and eyes heavy. "The next one too, probably."

"Mmm, I'm sure Clint will forgive you for being late," he said.

"You didn't," she accused. "And the two of you were the reason I was late this morning anyway!"

Phil chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest and warming her from the inside. "Ah, but Clint is a much more forgiving man than I am. And also not your boss."

"I hope this isn't how you discipline all your employees. I don't share well." At that statement, he arched an eyebrow and Darcy rolled her eyes. "With other people, I mean."

He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "If you don't get moving, you're going to be even later," he chided.

She narrowed her eyes and climbed off his lap. As he tucked himself back into his pants, she adjusted her skirt and her top, trying to look a little less like she'd just been fucked. By the smirk on Phil's face, it was a losing battle. She sighed petulantly. "Am I going to get cat-called on the subway?"

"Nope, I'll fight them off," Clint answered from the doorway, causing Darcy to let out an embarrassing squeal of surprise as she whirled around to face him.

She clutched her chest. "Don't _do_ that! You scared me. And you," she turned back to Phil, wagging her finger accusingly, "didn't warn me."

Clint came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Phil called and told me I should come pick you up if I wanted to make our date, but if we don't get moving soon, we're going to miss our reservation."

Phil smiled and shooed them out of the office. "And I have work to do, so get out of here."

Clint saluted and started pulling her toward the door. "Yes, boss."

"I hate you both," Darcy muttered, trying to discreetly adjust her panties.

The two men just laughed.


End file.
